


[Podfic] "Abandon all logic herein lies mild witchcraft"

by greedy_dancer



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Magic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of ymorton's story. 
</p>
<p><i>he’s in the toilet at that dreadful GQ dinner, tugging at his ill-fitting powder blue suit and sort of, like, doing his hair at the same time. without touching it. what, so his quiff isn’t technically natural. </i>technically<i> it requires witchcraft. like you bloody wouldn’t.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] "Abandon all logic herein lies mild witchcraft"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [omg i can’t stop thinking about a fic where nick is a witch](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35978) by ymorton. 



Cover art credit: greedy_dance

| 

## Length

  * 0:7:44 



## Downloads 

(right click, save as) 

  * [MP3](http://bit.ly/1gHumOH) | **Size:** 11MB
  * [Audiobook](http://bit.ly/1jGhAor) | **Size:** 7MB



## Streaming Audio

## Feedback

I hope you enjoyed - please let me know! :)   
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr keeps providing these amazing snippets of universes I want to record immediately - so I do, and then I realize they're horrifying to categorize and tag and title. But Nick and Harry are witches! How could I resist? 
> 
> Thanks to ymorton for giving permission to podfic and to paraka for hosting.


End file.
